needs little
by snickers supereme
Summary: this is my first fic so be nice. a lost blood elf is left stranded in alliance territory with a curse of no voice, no food and no money and freezing in a dress! but a kind darenei saves him from the brink of death. MM don't read if don't like
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic of WOW ever, the main characters are both mine, so if you are in the same realm as me feel free to find me. Remember its my first and I don't have a proof reader and I only have Microsoft word to use. So like I said be nice pleas.

Medel shivered once more hugging his arms a little tighter around himself. Being left in this humiliating female blood elf outfit left little to keep him warm. All he wanted was to be left alone, to be in peace with nature, but of course that couldn't happen, not for him…

Medel blushed at the humiliation he felt. Being captured by a wandering Hord group and forced into this skimpy dress and given the jinx cures (so he cannot speak unless some one says his name) robbed and beat him and dumped him in alliance territory. He forced to move his small feet to move further through the snow, curse his famine physique…

He tripped over a snow covered branch and tumbled to the ground, making all the bells and trinkets on his outfit to jingle, their ring going out into the silent forest. Medel gripped his fist tightly. Oh how he loathed that sound, it sounded like laughter, the laughter of those trolls and orcs and other blood elves as they robbed and humiliated him.

-----------------------------------------

"_Ohh look she's_so pretty!"

_One large orc snickered and he pulled off zanders leather boots._

"_I know isn't she just? Too bad we can't keep her" _

_The troll sneered and continued looting his bag. Zander bit his tong trying not to say anything that could possibly get him killed. Even though it was not all common for Hord to kill their own, but it was not unheard of either. Once they had finished looting him of all his belongings another blood elf approached him with the dress. He smirked down at zander, zander held his breath and swallowed deeply, this elf was not like him, he was taller, well built and had a look in his eyes that could strike fear in the hearts of even the strongest alliance. _

_He threw the dress down at Medal's feet._

"_Now don't say we didn't leave you with any thing"_

_He said venomously, signaling for the rest to leaving him to walk home in a dress. Medals face turned red with embarrassment and rage and without thinking he cast wrath at the other elf hitting him square in the back and knocking him down. _

_Of course he realized his mistake even before he was finished, but by the time he wanted t o stop it was too late…every one stood shocked and afraid as the older blood elf began to rise to his feet slowly…_

_Before he even had time to think to run there was the orc and troll on him holding him down._

"_You little worm!"_

_The orc shouted in his sensitive ear._

"_How dare you even have the audacity to even think you could attack the master!!?" _

_He raised his hand to strike but the older blood elf stopped him. _

"_Wait! It's a terrible crime to attack your own but an even worse one to kill them"_

_He said with a calm face but with malice in his voice._

"_B-but sir! He attacked you that cannot go unnoticed"_

_The troll stammered _

"_And it won't…."_

_He said with a smile that made zander shiver in fear. The elf said something in orcish and Medals world went black…._

_----------------------------------------------------_

When he woke up he was in this forest with the dress put on him and a terrible headache. It took all of a minuet to figure out what happened to him, that damn orc knocked him out and they stranded him here. When he had tried to ask the creatures of the forest for directions he found he couldn't speak. Those bastards! The cast the curse on him s he couldn't find his way home! And now he was lost and in alliance territory! They didn't have to kill him because they knew there would be plenty of alliance members just waiting to find an easy Hord kill.

Medel sighed and collapsed back into the snow. It was hopeless….if the alliance didn't kill him the snow or hunger would. He hadn't eaten in 3 days! And with no weapon to hunt or tools to make them with he couldn't hunt (not that he was a good hunter any way) and how he had no voice so casting spells was out.

'_They really thought this through'_

He though to himself as he watched to sky start to snow again and his heart sunk lower. He didn't understand it, all he wanted was to be left alone, a way from the war taking neither sides, but if you are not with the Hord you are against them and they did not take that lightly…

He felt his eyes grow heavy…maybe if he just slept it would all just go a way…galloping…his eleven ears twitched at the sound of hooves not to far in the distance. Horses meant there where people and people had food! Hunger over rode common sense for zander as he got up from his position in the snow and began to run towards the source of the sound. he peered over a snow covered bank and saw a human mage letting his horse take a long well deserved drink. Medel looked the mage over, he was obviously much higher level than he was but he was sure that if he managed to just sneak close enough without being seen he might manage to snatch a piece of meat.

Slowly, he crouched low and began to slink up behind the horse and rider. Being an elf made this quite easy; he didn't have to have magic to be sneaky. He had made it quite close before another mounted human came into view.

"Hey Jonson, are you about do- JONSON!"

The human shouted making the drinking horse rear back in shock knocking Medel back on his rear.

"HORD!!"

Jonson managed to settle his horse enough to see what he was talking about. Sure enough there was a blood elf behind him.

"You little sneak!"

He shouted and began to cast a spell but Medel was already starting for the path as fast as he could.

"Heh, he's not so tough, c'mon this'll be too easy the next town pays good money for blood elf heads"

Jonson chuckled to his friend.

"Yea…but lets make this fun we'll give her a head start….1….2…10!"

And like that they took off, kicking their horses mercilessly in the direction of the elf.

------------------

Medels chest burned and he legs ached but he had to keep going. If those two caught him…he didn't want to die not like this he changed his mind! he wanted to live. He heard the galloping of the horses behind him and forced his aching body to go faster, but hunger and exhaustion took its toll and Medel found himself slowing despite his need to go faster. The galloping got louder and louder but Medel was too scared to look back.

A sharp kick to his back sent Medel to the ground with a hard smack, his head bounced off the snow covered ground making his vision blur and ears ring. He could faintly hear the horses whiney and

The voices of the humans above him.

"Well she aint much but she'll do for a good kill."

He heard that…SHE!

Medel glared daggers up at the humans and got a kick in the face, making sure to leave a bruise.

"Hey take it easy on the face; they won't pay as much for damaged goods"

Medels heart froze. Damaged goods? No! They where goanna take his head! With out a voice to beg he stared up at the humans in fear and anguish in hopes that they would see and spare his life.

"Aww now look at that, she's trying to look cute for us"

Both men laughed but Medel ignored them. He clapped his hands together and begged silently. The one called Jonson jumped from his horse and pushed Medel down causing his skirt to rise up a little…

"Hey wait a minuet…I don't think this ones a girl at all! Look"

He gripped medles hair and pulled him into a kneeling position, reaching down to pull his top off, exposing it to the cold.

"See its male! What the heck is he doing wearing a dress?"

He said with distain. He roughly pushed Medel back to the ground.

"No matter the price will be the same"

Medels eyes widened and began to tear, he tried to beg again but it went unnoticed, the human went to his horse and drew his sword and held it to Medels shoulder.

"Now just hold still and it'll all be over in a second"

Medel sobbed harder, he knew it was pathetic but he didn't care. The human raised his sword to strike when an arrow struck the sword from the human's hand and caused it to land in the thick bark of a tree with a loud "thunk!"

"I think…"

Said a deep but airy voice.

"I think that killing some one who is unarmed and begging for their lives would be very low…not even Hord kill those who are unarmed"

Medel looked over his shoulder to see a Draenei riding his own epic mount. He was dresses in fine robes of blue and gold in matching plate armor with his hammer placed across his back. He looked so noble, it made Medel feel very small and unworthy to see someone so powerful and noble.

"Elador…"

Jonson growled.

"This doesn't concern you…"

"My friend I believe it dose, when members of my guild are shaming themselves by picking on those weaker than themselves it shames me as well."

Elador said with a voice that seemed to almost taste as rich as it sounds, Medel found he liked this change from the harsh voices of the humans. Medel looked back to Jonson who seemed to be ready to burst with rage.

"He's just a Hord member, its not like they wouldn't kill us if given the chance."

Elador only smiled

"Yes that is true, but shouldn't we try to put ourselves above that kind of behavior? I mean surly you agree that you are better than them right?"

He said with a hint of smugness in his voice. The look on Jonson's face made Medel giggle quietly but he quickly stopped it when he received Jonson's icy glare.

"Of course I do….then what would you like us to do with him? It's not like we can just let him go…"

"Hmm…no I suppose we can't…"

Medel looked at the Draenei with fear. Elador looked back at the small blood elf; he looked so scared and sad, it made his heart clench at the thought at how someone could be so cruel to something with eyes so innocent.

"Well…we'll bring him back; he may have information and could be useful."

Jonson gave a look of disgust.

"You can't be serious"

Elador smiled brighter.

"Absolutely. Now then…"

He dismounted began to approach the blood elf. Medel flinched and drew in on him self a little. Elador smiled down and placed a large hand on the elf's head. Medel looked up and relaxed a little, this Draenei has a very kind face and it made him feel better. He heard the Draenei say a word he didn't understand and his world went black once more…

------------------------------

Let me know what you all think, its my first fic so be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

This is pt 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Medel became a ware of was the sound of hooves running at a frantic pace. Next he was a ware of being leaned against a warm body with their arm around his waist tightly. He tried to move his arms but realized his wrists where bound and so where his ankles. Panic set in quickly and he began to struggle.

Elador felt the squirming in his arm and gripped a little tighter, witch only made the elf panic and struggle more.

"Mph! little one…stay still."

The Draenei whispered to the struggling elf. It took a moment for Medel to realize who was talking; he looked up into the kind face of the one who saved him. Elador smiled down gently.

"It's too difficult to ride while to move like that, you might fall."

Medel blinked stupidly, he was still awestruck that this powerful creature would help him at all. He came back to reality when he heard the deep chuckle of the one above him; he quickly turned his head a way in embarrassment, facing the front. He felt it face heat and was glad the Draenei couldn't see.

He took a look around, they where still in the forest but it wasn't as cold and the snow was thinning. He had to admit, the wind in his hair, the scene of the woods rushing past him, the cold air against his face felt good. He took a deep breath the crisp air filling his lungs gave him a good sense of refreshment. He looked down at his bonds and frowned he didn't like being tied up but at least he was safe, as long as he stayed close to this Draenei.

"You might as well get comfortable; we still have a long way to go"

Medel looked back up and nodded, leaning back into Elador's chest and continued to watch the forest blur past them. Before he knew it his eyes began to droop, he was just to warn and comfortable…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke once more only it was night now and they where no longer moving. He heard the Draenei shout out.

"We'll make camp here for tonight"

Medel looked around, he saw the same two humans from before and his heart jumped up in panic. They where still here? He wasn't entirely surprised; he knew he was with their leader. He felt the horse shift and groan as Elador dismounted and stretched out.

"Riding for so long always makes me tired"

He said laughing lightly. He turned to Medel and lifted his light frame from the horses back, hooking his arms under the elf's legs and carries him over and set him against a tree.

"Now don't go any where"

He said jokingly. Medel gave him an annoyed look and Elador only chuckled and ruffled his white hair. Jonson saw the display of small affection and frowned.

"You treat him with too much kindness"

He whispered to his leader, Elador frowned and gave Jonson a sharp glare.

"You'll stay a way from that boy, I know how you are with captives Jonson; don't think I have forgotten..."

Elador said in a low and dangerous tone, Jonson glared but backed down. Elador shoved a bag in Jonson's arms, telling him silently to get started and help the other. Jonson parted and Elador made his way back to Medel.

"Don't worry abut him he won't be bothering you…"

His kind smile made Medel smile a little.

"Now…are you hungry?"

Medals stomach growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Medel blushed but waited anxiously when the Draenei went to his pack and pulled out a shiny red apple. Medel could feel the drool pooling under his tong, he had never seen any thing so good looking in all his life. He went to reach for it when it was suddenly pulled back.

"Slow down, you'll get this in a moment let me untie your hands…"

Jonson spoke up at that.

"Sir no! He may have concealed weapons on him"

Elador looked at Jonson then the elf.

"If that was the case then I would be curious as to where he would keep them"

He said in reference to Medels ridiculous dress. Medel blushed and looked at his bound feet in shame. Elador continued with what he was doing and unbound Medels hands. Medel rubbed his wrist and looked back up and Elador hopefully.

"I have unbound you hands to eat but your feet must stay as they are, any attempt to undo them and run and you will be punished."

He said in a low and threatening tone. Medel swallowed thickly and nodded. Elador smiled once more and handed Medel the apple. He took it quickly and began to tear into it ravenously. He ate it so fast and messily the juices from the apple began to get all over his face and neck running all the way down to his still bare chest, oblivious to the eyes that watched closely. Once he finished with the apple he held out his hands in hopes for more, when it came he began to bite into the next piece with the same vigor as the first.

Elador watched with both fascination and a little disgust. He figured the boy would be hungry but I mean…c'mon! at the same time however, the apple juices and water covering the boys face and chest made his strangely alluring….

Wait…where had that come from? Elador shook his head and offered the boy some more bread.

Jonson looked on as well, with a little more interest than the elf would probably want to attract to him self. Once he was finished he sighed and leaned back against the tree, he belly a little swollen from the rapid food consumption, his eyes began to droop a little and he heard the Draenei laugh.

"Careful, you'll make your self sick if you eat like that again"

Medel didn't respond, he just leaned against the tree and got ready for a good sleep.

"What no thank you"

He heard a snide voice say loudly. Medel jerked up and looked to Jonson who made the comment.

"Jonson! He dose not have to, he was almost starved"

But as he was talking Medel had gotten on his knees and bowed down to his Draenei savior.

"No, child is alright you don't have to-"

Medel shook his head and continued to bow. After a few moments Medel looked up and gave the best grateful look he could muster. Elador smiled and continued to set up the camp.

Once camp was set and complete, Medel reveled in the warmth of the fire happily crackling a way. He was full and warm and ready to sleep, despite his being captive he could live like this always. He was brought back to reality quickly when he heard a question in his direction.

"What's your name boy?"

Came Jonson's harsh voice. Medel opened his mouth but closed it, looking down sadly.

"I asked you a question boy!"

He snapped. Medel shrunk back a little and Elador spoke up.

"Leave him be Jonson, can't you see he's a mute?"

He looked to Medel.

"Is that right? You're mute?"

Medel opened his mouth but deiced against it, with out a voice he could not explain the situation so he just looked down and nodded. Elador rubbed his head again and smiled.

"It's alright."

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly. He learned the name of his savior was Elador, it made him smile, it suited him, it sounded as noble as he looked. The later it got the harder it was to keep his eyes open, soon he began to lean to the side against Elador, he only faintly noticed the larger male placing his cloak around medels shoulders and wrapping it around him.

"This should keep you warm though the night"

He heard him say, he could only faintly nod as the large Draenei picked him up and place him in a tent. As he was preparing to leave, Medel grabbed his wrist and gave him a questing look.

"Don't worry I'm going to guard the camp so I'll be sleeping outside"

Medel nodded and lay back down and faded off into a deep and well need proper rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

This is pt3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Medel woke early; it's a habit he always had even as a child he would wake before the sun and helps his master with the chores before he would continue his mage studies. He stretched out his stiff arms and back, sleeping on the ground never really agreed with him. He stretched his legs and toes when he realized his feet where no longer bound…

He was free! Even if it was for only a moment, he could run! He stood quickly and poked his head out of the tent, his Elvin ears heard the men sleeping in there tents and the Draenei was no where in sight. He took a few experimental steps out of the tent, the large warm cloak wrapped around his bare shoulders. He took a moment to weigh things in his head…he could run a way….but did he really want to? Running meant going back into the woods defenseless and helpless even further a way from home…but could he really stay a captive willingly?

He pulled the cloak tighter, thinking about the kindness of his Draenei savior…suddenly going back into the unforgiving world seems like a worse idea then being a captive. He ran a hand through is unkempt white hair and frowned; he hadn't bathed in almost a week!

He noticed a small stream nearby…no one was awake or around, he could spare a few minuets for a quick bath. As quietly as he could he sneaked past the other tents and made his way down the slope to the stream. He took once more look around to make sure no one was around, once he was sure that no one was looking he removed what remained of he female outfit, letting it slip past he skinny frame to pool at his feet. He quickly made his way into the water which was barley waist deep and absolutely freezing! He shivered and hugged himself, he has never been in water so cold, he was used to the warm waters that flowed through his homeland.

It took a few minuets but he finally adjusted to the cold water and began to wash the dirt and grime a way as best he could with he make shift washcloth he tore off of his gown. He continued to wash and scrub his dirty white hair as best he could, humming a silent tune in his head, one he had learned as a child, unknowing of the sinister eyes that watched.

Jonson, who had heard the splashing and went to make sure it wasn't a beast come to get a free meal, imagine his surprise to see the captive elf free and walking around! His first movement was to recapture the boy and punish him for walking a way but stopped him self when the young elf bent back to soak and scrub his hair. Jonson held his breath held perfectly still as he watched, there was something so beautiful about watching this creature partake in a ritual he has seen men do every day, so why was watching this elf getting him so excited?

He realized that watching the elf was not like seeing the others he worked with bath, the elf was smooth and untouched by scars left by the tooth of a blade, his skin was almost white from being hidden from the sun…or maybe his skin was just naturally pale, like fine marble. His skin looked soft and warm, with slight curves that gave him a somewhat girlish figure. He had a slight muscle build that proved that he lifted more than a book in his life, but was still very lithe, it was at that moment that Jonson knew that he wanted the boy. Wanted to take him, hurt him and leave his mark on that perfect skin, to have that boy screaming for him like he has for no other…and he would have him….

He let out a low groan and immediately regretted it. Medel turned his head to look in the direction of where the sound came from. He suddenly felt unsafe. Quickly he got out of the stream, (making Jonson want him more now that he had gotten a more complete look at his body), he put on his shredded lower dress and wrapped the large cloak around his shoulders, and ran back to the camp. He looked behind him to make sure no one was following him and ran into the large solid chest of the Draenei. He felt the air leave his lungs as he fell back on to his backside with a harsh "thump!"

Elador steadied himself as the impact barley knocked him off balance and looked at the blood elf.

"Little one…what are you doing out?"

He said slightly annoyed and reaching down to help the elf up from the ground. Yes he had untied the elf's feet (so he could sleep more comfortably) but he hadn't expected him to be a wake before he got back, so he couldn't be mad. Medel looked at his feet then over his shoulder and shrugged. Elador sighed and put his hand on his head letting him know it was O.K. he felt the dampness and put two and two together.

"well…if all you wanted was a bath then that's fine, but no more wandering off, there are many beast out hear looking for a tasty snack like you"

He said with a smile. Medel blushed and looked down. Eladors smile broadened; he looked so cute.

"I got something for you"

He said making medels ears perk up in interest. Elador reached into the pack he was caring and pulled out a set of green and brown leather pieces. Medel looked at the cloths handed to him; they weren't the beautiful reds, blues, greens and other bright colors his people wore, but he thought they where the most beautiful things he had ever seen, he could actually were pants! He looked at Elador with so much happiness he thought he might explode.

"well…go put them on we have to get going"

Medel shook his head and ran back into the tent and began to put on the leather suit. When he emerged every one stopped to look. The leather clung to him like a second skin showing off his curves nicely. He also brushed his hair with the makeshift comb he managed to put together and tied his hair in a loose pony tail over his shoulder, his hair shining like fresh snow.

Elador felt a lump in his throat form at the sight of the little elf, he looked so pure, like the snow he walked on, in fact his hair was a perfect match. He found himself wondering if his hair was as soft as it looked. He quickly shook off those thoughts and spoke.

"you should be better off in those cloths, they'll keep you warmer and safer…"

He said in a hurried tone.

"Now lets get the rest and get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medel leaned against the familiar chest and sighed, trying to move his newly bound wrist and his heart sank a little. Elador had explained to him that even though he had helped the elf, he was still a prisoner, and there for still had to be treated as such. Medel sighed; he supposed it could be worse; at least they weren't beating him or worse. He looked over to the side to see the view as it passed them by, it really was a beautiful land, the forest where thick and he could occasionally see a white wolf run by, and it made him smile, despite himself.

Elador looked down just as the elf was smiling, it made his heart melt. He looked to peaceful, the way he watched the world through his emerald eyes. Elador felt guilty when those same eyes gave him such a look of sadness when he took his wrist and began to tie them. It made his heart wrench, his eyes where like a child's, bright and full of wonder and innocence; he hated the idea of those eyes having anything but happiness in them…

That thought made him pause…he wanted the elf to be happy…but he barley even knew the child and already he wanted to keep him safe and happy. He shook his head; he needed to stop those kinds of thoughts right now, thoughts like that lead to other things…things he should not be thinking about with a creature of another race…let alone a male member of another race! He growled low in his chest and shook his head again.

Medel heard Elador growl and felt the tendrils on the top of his head shift a little. He looked up at the Draenei with confusion. Elador looked down for a moment before he looked back to the road.

"I'm fine little one, just thinking…"

He said chuckling and smiling, but his eyes did not match his façade. Medel frowned, knowing it wasn't the whole truth but nodded and accepted it anyway. The continued to ride for what seemed like forever to Medel, he wasn't used to riding beast and his bottom was getting sore. He shifted and wiggled and tried to get comfortable, but the saddle was just too hard!

Elador noticed to squirming and bit his lip. Since the elf was pressed so close to his body he felt every little movement he made. He bit his tong to suppress a groan when Medels lithe little body rubbed its self against a very sensitive area.

"Pleas remain still, we only have a little ways to go."

He said comforting, but with a strained voice. Medel heard the tension in his voice, thinking it was anger he stilled his body as best he could.

Elador was not the only one who noticed the elf's little display, Jonson grinned, loving the little show, even if it was against the Draenei. He would have that boy…he just had to get him alone for a few minuets…

He was brought back to reality when a cave entrance came into view. Medel saw it too and shrank back into Elador a little further. When they reached the entrance they where stopped by two tall dark skinned night elves. The raised their weapons when they saw Medel but lowered them when Elador gave them a look.

"We are back from your quest in Ashenvale, let us past"

He said in a very commanding tone.

"What about him."

The first one said, giving Medel a dark look.

"He's a captor, we found him not far off our path."

He said looking serious. The guards nodded and moved aside, there harsh glares never leaving Medels shrinking form. They entered the cave mouth and Medel held his breath as they descended into the dark depths of the cave; not knowing what would await him at the bottom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end of pt3. pleas review and let me know if I should keep going for if I should just give it up. Just so every one knows, I cant spell to save my life and I noticed I misspelled horde. But every one knows what I mean so im just gonna leave it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is part4.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medel had never wanted to be invisible more than he did right now….he looked down at his feet and shrunk himself at small as he could. He couldn't take any more of the hateful stares coming from the crowd that surrounded the small platform on which he stood with Elador behind him talking to the crowd…

"People! Come now, this is no way to act towards a guest!"

He said a little annoyed. He has expected to be some protest but nothing like this! A voice spoke out:

"Guest! That traitor! What kindness do we own him when he or his kind would of jumped to kill us! Elador, you of all people should know better than any one of the blood elves treachery!"

Elador grip on Medels shoulder tightened and Medel winced.

"Yes; I know well, but I do not believe in punishing all for what a few did, this boy was obviously was not apart of that attack on my people and so I will not hold him responsible for what others did."

He said in a calm voice, but the grip on Medels shoulder told the elf that he was not as calm as he showed. The voice came up agin.

"But ….his blood line is that of a murder! You can't want something like that around do you?"

Elador raised a dark black eyebrow.

"His blood line? Tell me…if I kill you now where you stand, will your family seek out vengeance against my unborn son?"

There was a pause. Then:

"of course not, the child haven't even been born to be corrupt…"

There was silence among the crowd.

"I thought so…I have been in this boys company for 2 days and he has never shown any aggression or attempted to escape, so even though he will be our captive, I expect you to show the same courtesy he has shown us."

The crowd mumbled and there where a few nods and low curses but otherwise agreement. It only made Medel feel worse. Now these people where really goanna hate him, he didn't want there to be a big fuss over him being here, he just wanted to sit quietly in what ever place they put him in. he barley noticed the group leaving but came back when Eladors large hands where urging him to move in a new direction.

"Come little one, I'll take you to you room"

He said in a monotone voice, which made his heart sink a little further, he was sure he was mad at him too. They walked down a long hall with many doors, Medel could only assume where other rooms. Elador noticed the elf's curious expression and spoke:

"Not all the members live here but those who need a place to rest are always welcome to stay."

Medel nodded. They stopped at a door and Elador pulled out a large ring of keys. After a moment he found the one he wanted and unlocked and pushed his door open. Medel gasped in shock at the look of the room around him, it was defiantly not a room for prisoners. There was a large bed in the middle with thick comfortable looking blankets, the colors of blue and gold. There was a desk and with parchment and ink on it, to have someone write on it, but the thing that caught Medels eyes was the books. Not just a shelf or two, but the whole room was full of books, from wall to wall covered in literature, it was so amazing it made Medel stare in shock. He felt a light tap on his lower jaw.

"Careful, you'll catch a fly if you leave your mouth open like that"

Elador chuckle at Medels deep blush. Elador took Medels wrist and untied them.

"Now you listen to me good boy, even though I managed to calm them down, but you're better off to stay here just in case"

He said with a smile. Medel rubbed his wrist and looked back at the books and Elador laughed lightly.

"I thought, with you being a mage and all; that you would like to have a room with lots of books."

Medel nodded and smiled in thanks. Suddenly Medel gave Elador a very strange look and made a frantic movement with his hands…it took Elador a moment but he soon figured it out.

"oh! Um..,, if you need to…uh…relive your self…there is a small restroom just through that door behind the bed, and the main bathing room is a down the hall and to your left."

Medel had a satisfied look on his faced then a very nervous and embarrassed one…

"oh…um yes…I will see you later in the evening then…feel free to take a proper bath if you need…oh um...not that you need one…I j-just thought you might want to relax…or…uh…oh never mind!"

Elador said a little flustered, Medel put his finger to his lips in a silent chuckle. His expression made Eladors heart melt, he looked so cute. Elador shook his head and began to make his leave.

"Then I will see you tonight at dinner then."

Medel nodded and as soon as the door closed behind him he made a mad dash to the bath room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medels stomach let out another loud growl. He ignored it and went back to his drawings…another growl and he focused harder on his work. Another final protest from his stomach and he thumped hard on the desk. He was sooo hungry! When was Elador coming back? He looked down at his drawing, it was of his Draenei; he knew he was no great artist, but occasionally he saw things that just inspired him to draw. It made he feel a little weird that he found the Draenei do fascinating, but then again he had always been a little strange in that way…he often was joked about how he didn't like girls and such…he always laughed it off, but…he always knew it was true, he didn't really like girls! It wasn't that he didn't think any of them where pretty seeing many of them where beauties known for miles, but…

There was a light tapping at his door. He jumped from his seat quickly and opened the door to see Eladors smiling face, holding a steel covered plate with something good smelling under it. He jumped happily around Eladors feet like a little dog waiting for his treat.

Elador laughed and placed the plate on the bed and took a seat, Medel took a place next to him and waited for his food to be given to him.

"I wasn't sure what the blood elf diet included, but you can't be that far from the night elves so I had our cooks make you something from the night elf land."

Elador removed the lid and Medel had to take a close look, when he first ate with Elador he was so hungry he would have eaten anything, but now he wasn't sure what to make of the dish, it was meat and fruit with some dark liquid in a deep cup. He took a dark fruit from the plate and gave it a curious sniff; it smelled sweet so it couldn't be bad. He liked sweet things. He took a careful bite and instantly liked it. He ate the fruit with vigor, once finished with the first he took another and munched it down as well. Next the meat, he took a large bite out of the red steak and enjoyed its flavor. Once he was full he took the cup and stopped. He had never had any thing but water before. He looked to Elador for answers.

"its melon wine, its good, really sweet."

Medels face brightened and took a deep drink. He pulled back from it feeling a little light headed. He shook his head a little to clear it but it didn't work.

"Careful, don't drink it so fast, it's very alcoholic."

Medel looked worried. He was not allowed to have alcohol; his master had told him that alcohol clouded the mages mind, now he sees he was right. He shook his head again, he felt dizzy but the drink was so good, he took another long drink only to have it taken a way from him.

"No more for you."

He said laughing when Medel tried to take it back.

"no, you done now."

He moved the trey and cup over to the desk when he noticed the drawings. He was surprised at how well they where but even more that they where of him! Is this what he was doing all day?

Medel saw what he was looking at and leapt up grabbing them from the Draenei and holding them to his chest childishly. It made Elador smile, with the pout and flushed look on his face, it made him look so adorable Elador couldn't resist. He waked over and took the drawings from the elf and placed them on the desk, then scooping the elf's small body with no protest from the other, he took him over to the bed and pulled the covers back and laid him down.

"I think you drank a little to much for your fist time, get some rest."

He said get ready to leave a tug at his wrist made him stop. Medel gave him a pleading look, asking him with his eyes to stay. Elador shivered, Medels dreamy look and soft smile made the Draenei want to do any for him. Deciding it wouldn't hurt anything to stay for a minuet he took a seat next to the elf and leaned against the head board. Medel wasted no time and snuggled up next to the warm animal shaped leg of the Draenei, resting his head atop his thigh, breathing in the deep musky scent he carried…Medel curled up and groaned inside, he smelled so good! He rose up slowly, climbing up Eladors chest to look the Draenei in his deep blue eyes, studying his face. He really was quite handsome for a Draenei, even with the ridged plate on his forehead and the four tentacles on his face, he had deep blue eyes that he knew all Draenei had, but looking this close, they seemed to beautiful…he had a strong well defined face, with a small goatee on his chin and long black hair that was tied on both sides over his shoulders. Before he even realized it he was leaning in closer and closer until he found he couldn't go any further, and that there was a hard pair of lips against his own, it took him a moment to realize he was kissing the Draenei! He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned in a little harder.

Elador stiffened as the boy climbed into his lap and began to kiss him! As inexperienced as it was, it felt good to have this pair of petal soft lips against his own….NO! He pulled the boy a way from quickly and threw him back on to the bed. He didn't want to boy to be doing things he would regret later. Medel smiled and wiggled seductively for Elador.

"No little one, you've had too much to drink"

He said trying to get the boy to sit still. Medel looked like he was laughing even though no sound came out, Elador shook his head.

"Get some sleep"

Medels face fell into a serious one, finally understanding what he meant. He knew he should be embarrassed but he would worry about it tomorrow, now he was just too sleepy…with a sigh he closed his eyes and fell into a warm, alcohol induced sleep.

Elador sighed and tucked the boy in his blanked snuggly and ran a large hand through the boys snowy hair. He growled a little at himself, he had almost lost control! And over this boy. He knew he had to leave and go to his own room before his body betrayed him. With a heavy sigh he took his leave to his own room, he had a feeling he was not going to be sleeping well tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

This is pt 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And how are we feeling this morning?"

Said a light, airy voice. If looks could kill, the glare Medel gave Elador could have killed him five times over. He felt terrible, his head hurt, he felt sick to his stomach and he couldn't understand why every one had to be so loud!

"Well I hope you learned something about drinking in moderation."

The Draenei joked. Medel hiccupped and leaned over the bucket that was given to him. Elador sighed and rubbed the boys back soothingly, he had a feeling he needed it. As soon as he woke up he knew the elf was going to need someone to help him to get through his first hangover. He wasn't sure at first if he wanted to see the boy after what happened last night, but the elf didn't seem to remember so he stayed a little longer.

Elador sighed again, last night…he shivered a little at the memory, it had felt so good to have the elf pressed against him like he was. Elador shook his head at his thoughts, as he suspected last night was the worst night of sleep he had ever had. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the elf out of his thoughts.

A little burp brought his attention back to the sick elf. Medel had been throwing up ever since he woke up, and by now, he was sure he had nothing left in his stomach. He dry heaved once more, then handed Elador the bucket once he was sure he was done. Elador put it a side for the moment hand rubbed Medels back again.

"Feel better?"

He asked in a patient tone. Medel nodded and laid back on the pillows behind him.

"I recommend you go and take a bath, its early enough that you won't be bothered and the hot water will clear your head, and when you're done I will have your breakfast."

Medels face brightened, food always sounded good. He sat up and nodded. Elador took that as his signal to leave.

"I will be back in one hour, you know where the bathing room is so I will just leave you to it"

He said brightly. Once the door was closed, Medel got to his feet shakily and prepared what he needed for his bath.

--------------

Elador had been right, the hot water felt great! Medel sighed and sunk down a little further into the clear warm liquid. The bathing room was a large underground cave filled with hot springs, lit up with torches along the wall to give the room a strange golden glow. It was very quiet; no one was in the room besides himself and the several other pools of water. He supposed that a handful of people could sit in each one, but he was glad for the solitude. He knew that every one here hated him…or at leas didn't like him, the thought made him sad. He never did any thing to any one, so why must he be hated so?

Medel was to lost in his own thoughts to notice the other person enter the room. Jonson walked into the bathing room, hoping to get a bath before the place became to crowded. He was suspired to see another person up this early in the morning, but even more surprised to see the el, once more, out on his own and once more…nude. Jonson smirked; he could possibly have the best luck of any one around. He causally strolled over to the unsuspecting elf, who hadn't even seem to notice that there was any one else in the room.

Medel jumped when he felt the water move. He stared in shock as Jonson lowered himself into the warm waters next to the elf. Medel looked down at his own hands when Jonson had moved a little closer to him.

"You up early again BE?"

Medel gave him a confused look…B…E?

"don't look so confused, BE is what I'm goanna call ya, you don't talk so I don't your real name, so BE will work just fine for now…it just stands for blood elf so don't get yer panties in a twist."

Jonson joked and giving Medel a rough slap on the shoulder. Medel frowned and rubbed his shoulder a little, he did not like this man, since the first time they met and he had tried to cut off his head. Medel shivered and moved a way from the human. Jonson smirked.

"Aww c'mon now, don't be like that, cant we put that little unpleasantness behind us?"

He slid a little closer.

"I think if you gave me the chance we could be pretty good friends…"

Medel shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't sure if he liked how the man talked and looked at him. He froze stiff at the first light touch on his thigh. Jonson's smirk grew and he leaned a little closer, sliding his hand up Medels smooth thigh.

"Yea…I think where goanna be real good friends…"

Medel was at a loss, what should he do? He had never been in this situation before. He put his hands up to push the man a way when he became a ware of his and the humans nakedness, causing the urge to get a way to become greater. He pushed the human a way as hard as he could managing to get a way for a moment before Jonson grabbed his wrist and pulled the struggling elf on to his lap, it was then Medel felt how aroused Jonson had become. He blushed in embarrassment and tired to get out.

"You feel that BE?"

He felt the hot breath against his ear, and heard his husky voice.

"That's just for you baby…I know you want it"

He growled darkly. Medel shook his head franticly and struggled harder. He wanted to cry when that horrible hand moved over his chest and began to go to a very sensitive place…

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Little one, are you almost finished?"

Came Eladors deep, kind voice. Jonson cursed

"Shit! Looks like this will have to wait.

He shoved the elf off him. Medel scrambled out of the pool, grabbing his robe and made a dash for the door. Over his shoulder he heard Jonson say:

"See you later…BE"

He said in false friendliness. Medel shuddered and ran out the door. Elador was waiting out side the door for him.

"You took a little longer than I thought."

He said in a light voice.

"Well go and get dressed and we'll have breakfast together…..little one? What's wrong?"

Medel stood shaking and pale. What could he do? Its not like he can tell what happened. He shook his head and gave a big fake smile to sooth Eladors fears. Elador gave a questioningly look but didn't press the matter.

"My room is just down the hall, the last door, come meet me and we will eat together"

Medel nodded and ran to his own room, trying to get back to Elador and a way from jonson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

I'm stuck in Georgia and I have no internet so I can't play WoW or do any thing else so I'm finally going to get pt 6 up. So here it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medel shifted in his leather cloths uncomfortably, the material was tight and didn't breath very well making him itch. At first he was just grateful to wear something that covered him properly but after 3 days he was starting to see why mages only wore cloth. They had been sitting together in Eladors room for a few hours; they had eaten breakfast and had been content to do some reading while Elador looked over some important looking documents. Medel glanced over at his companion. He was slightly bent over several papers with a look of intense concentration that only made him look more dignified. Elador pushed the small round glassed up farther on his nose when they went too far, Medel smiled. The small movement reminded him of his former magister.

His clothes began to take his mind a way from the friend again and Medel shifted against the chair he was sitting in again and Elador noticed.

"Little one is something the matter?"

Meddle looked to the Draenei then the floor and nodded….how was he going to explain this? Elador straightened up in his chair and looked over at the elf.

"Well...what is it?"

Medel jumped down from his giant chair (the chairs where obviously built for the Draenei personally seeing as how they where much too large for himself) and stood in front to emphasize what he wanted. He grabbed the front of his leather attire and pulled at it anxiously making an itching motion with his hands.

Elador blinked and cocked his head to the side in confusion. Medel ran over to the bed and pulled off one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself like a dress…or a robe, and nodded over to Elador. Elador merely held up his hands.

"I am sorry, but I don't think I understand."

Medel thought for a moment before he took the blanket and made his way over to the Draenei, he put the cloth in one of the large hands and took the other and brought it to his chest. He nodded to the cloth and shook no to the leather and raised his eye brow. It took Elador a moment but suddenly something clicked and his eyes widened.

"Oh! You don't like the cloths I gave you?"

Medel frowned, it wasn't like he didn't like the cloths he got, they where just not want he was used to. He shrugged and nodded a little, looking at the ground.

Elador smiled.

"Don't worry little one, it's just not what your used to is all…come to think of it mages usually were cloth don't they? Like Robes and such?"

Medel nodded but gave him a inquisitive look.

"I figured that you where a mage because you don't seem evil enough to be a warlock"

Elador said with a smirk; Medel stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Alright then, well I know just the person to get what we need"

The large male stood and stretched out before crossing the room and taking a strange tube looking coming out from the corner of the wall. He cleared his thought and spoke into the round opening at the end.

"Excuse me but, would someone pleas have Barazzani sent up to my room? And tell him to bring his tools"

He set the tube back into place on the wall and looked back to Medel who gave a curios cock of his head.

"Gnomish engineering, makes communicating through out the base a lot easier"

He stated. Medel gave a short nod and crossed his legs underneath him self. They waited in comfortable silence for a few minuets before a light tapping on the door alerted them to the presence of another. Medel couldn't see over the large Draenei's shoulder at who it was that was now going to join them. he heard Eladors happy greeting to the stranger on the other side of the door and ushered him into the room.

Medel leapt from his chair on to the bed when he got his first full look at the new stranger.

It was a troll!

He crouched down low and stared in fear at the troll stranger, he never liked trolls really. In his experience with trolls had never been good, even before all his troubles with being cursed, trolls had always bullied him. Pulling mean pranks and making fun of his soft looks and voice.

Elador blinked in surprise, not expecting the young elf to respond in such a way. Really he figured he might be glad to see some one from the hord.

Barazzani smiled, his short upward curved tusk being pulled further up his face. He was no stranger to those kinds of response from those who had never seen trolls up close before, he was well a ware of the reputation his people had earned over the centuries.

Elador placed his hand on the young elf's shoulder.

"Little one, it's alright, this is Barazzani, and he is our tailor. He will be making you're robes for you."

Medel took Eladors arm in his hand and nervously, eyes never leaving the troll. Barazzani waved his had.

"its alright Elador, I be used to it, after all not everyone be trustin of the trolls."

He walked over to the elf and extends his hand. Medel stared and it and moved a little further behind Elador, pressing his forehead against his back.

Still smiling he pulled his hand back and moved to his large chest he had carried in. he pulled out a few bolts of different colored cloth and approached the elf again.

"now, wat colors dose ya like the best elfie?"

He asked with the same kind smile. Medel peeked around Eladors shoulder and pointed to the bright red silk cloth. Barazzani nodded and returned to his trunk and pulled a long rope.

"now Elador, ya might want ta leav so I can get de right mesurements for the robes you want."

Elador felt the grip on his arm tighten.

"I think I will stay, if that's alright with you zani?"

The troll shrugged and smirked a bit.

"dat be fine wit me mon, just step back so I can get de elfies measurements."

Elador gave the elf a reassuring smile and moved to stand behind the troll. Medel stood off the bed looking down at his feet; he almost didn't hear the next words from the troll. He looked up confused for a moment, even Elador looked shocked.

"w-wat did you say?"

The Draenei stuttered out.

"I told him ta take off his cloths, so I can get a proper measurement of his body, don worrie eh don got ta take off every thing, just the extra leathea. Ya can leave yer under cloths"

Medels blush reached all the way to the tips of his ears, he dared a glance to his Draenei friend and noticed a dark blue spreading across his own face.

"If ya want elfie, we can turn around?"

If it could, he swore his felt his blush go darker as he nodded. Both the troll and the Draenei turned a way from the white haired blood elf. Medel sighed, and began to remove the top of his leather outfit. He removed his boots, but hesitated when it came to his pants…he wasn't wearing any thing underneath! He quickly removed his pants and grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself. Barazzani's ear twitched and he turned around.

"ya all done little elfie?"

Elador turned around at the troll's voice, both men smiling sweetly at the young elf's shyness.

"Little one its alright, you don't-"

Medel shook his head trying to give him a meaningful look. However neither the troll nor Draenei understood. He sighed and bit his lip, figuring it would just be better to get it over with quickly. He dropped the blanket and covered himself with his hands in front. Barazzani coughed down a laugh, he hadn't been expecting him to be completely naked, and apparently, neither did Elador. Said Draenei coughed nervously, he had seen the boy in his tight leather before but never fully nude. He wasn't surprised that, that soft pale skin looked even better exposed, he couldn't help by spare a quick glance below the waist. A shiver ran up his spine when he spotted a small patch of white hair between his smooth thighs. After that he had to look a way before things got more awkward for him.

"Well dat dose make my job a bit easier"

The troll said coming closer to the elf, measuring rope in hand. Medel tensed but didn't move, looking at Elador for comfort. The first few measurements where easy enough, along his chest and arms, he still didn't like having the troll so close to his naked person.

'_ya don like me very much do ya?' _

Medel blinked, not quite sure he had heard it, he glanced over to Elador but he seemed to be trying to look at anything but him. Again he heard a whispered voice.

'_heh, don be panikin elfie, I jus figured we needed to have a more private talk'_

Medel stared at the troll, shocked that he was hearing him in his head! He stared dumbly as he walked back to his trunk to get a few things.

'_a-are you t-talking to me?'_

He thought back.

'_heh not the sharpest blade in the armory are ya?'_

Medel scowled.

'_Are you making fun of me?!'_

Barazzani laughed lightly.

'_naw mon, I don mean any harm, now I need ya ta move yer arms so I can measure your waist and legs.'_

Medel stared down, fidgeting with his hands.

"_don worrie mon, ya aint got nothin I haven seen before.' _

His ear twitched in annoyance. He placed his hands at his sides, clenching his fist.

'_well aren't ya a purty little thing.' _

Barazzani continued his measureing, across his waist, hips and down his legs. The troll recorded the numbers down and announced he was finished. The elf grabbed the blanked once again to cover himself.

'_no need ta be modest little elfie, I am a strictly professional'_

Again the pointed ear twitched.

'_would you stop calling me elfie?! And how can you be talking to me? And-and how am I talking to you? And why is there a troll hanging around the alliance?! And- and why?"_

Barazzani winked slyly at the young mage, putting his finger to his lips to quite his thoughts.

'_to many questions my friend._ _I be a very old and wise shaman ya know. I know how ta speak with out being heard, an I can hear ya because I be readin your thoughts, an I call ya elfie cause that wat ya be, masta Elador calls ya 'little one, wat im doing here is I was a slave with de fair, Elador found meh and took me from dem, he gave me de job of de cloths maker around hear, taught me to speak common even. He's been my friend ever since.' _

Medel gave an astonished look at the trolls story.

'_Then…you can help me!'_

The troll raised a brow.

'_an how might I be doin that?'_

Medel smiled excitedly.

'_I- I'm cursed! I had this silence curse placed on me by some jerks who where robbing me, they knocked me out and left me in the woods, that's where Elador found me. And now I cannot speak unless someone says my name, and my name is '_

He wasn't sure why but he couldn't remember his name. he shook his head.

'_My name is…'_

It was like a fog had entered his mind and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his name. a look of knowing crossed Barazzani's face.

'_I see, dis be one powerful spell, it looks like ye need some one who knows ya ta lift the curse'_

Medel could feel his heart drop.

'_if ya want I can tell Elador the situation?'_

Medel shook his head.

'_No if you do that, then he'll want to help, I can't risk him wanting to go to my homeland. My people can be…quick to judge. He's been so kind to me…I just couldn't stand it if something happened to him because of me'_

Barazzani nodded in understanding, giving that smile that said he knew more than he told.

'_I understand.'_

Barazzani went over to his trunk and pulled out the fabrics hat Medel had picked out.

"Well I'm all done wit de measurements, ill have de robes made in a few days."

Elador nodded.

"Thank you my friend, we are both very grateful"

He was grateful that the young elf was finally covered and he could stop trying to avoid looking at him. Barazzani nodded and smiled, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"ya know I'd do any ting for ya Elador. Ill be seein ya both soon"

He winked again at the elf, and this time, Medel smiled back a little. Barazzani packed up his things and moved to leave. Just before he exited the room Medel heard the whispered voice one more time.

'_if ya eva need ta talk ya know how ya reach me."_

Medel nodded.

'_yea…I think I'll do that'_

And with that he left. Medel stayed wrapped in his blanket looking at Elador for wat to do next. Elador sighed.

"well perhaps you should cough get dressed?"

Medel frowned, the thought of being confined in that hot itchy leather again didn't sound to good, he liked the feel of Elador's silk blankets better, besides they where keeping covered, maybe he could stay like this for a little while? He wrapped the blanket tighter and gave a begging look.

"I guess you c-can stay like that for a little while."

Medel smiled and ran over to the Draenei and wrapping his arms around his waist. Elador was a little shocked but allowed the embrace, that is until the blanket began to slip down…gently he pushed him a way, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up around the mages shoulders.

"ahem…why don't your continue your book? I still have a few things to do and then we'll go do something alright?"

Medel nodded and picked up his book and moved to the bed, lying on his stomach he continued where he left off. Elador smiled at how cute the elf looked curled up reading his book on his bed. Slowly the smile left his face as his mind began to think about how much better he would look doing other things on his bed…the shiver returned when he remembered the soft pale body underneath that blanket. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts he went back to his desk to continue his work, but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts kept going back to the naked blood elf reading on his bed.

A few hours went by; he completed his work and turned to face the elf, but the steady sounds of breathing and the sight of the elf curled up under the blanket made him change his mind about speaking. Instead he stood and moved quietly to the door, deciding that it would be safe to take a short walk, give him a chance to cool his head, maybe get something to eat for himself and the little mage asleep on his bed. He checked one more time to make sure he wasn't going to disturb his sleeping companion he left the room.

End pt 6


End file.
